


Hallmark Holidays

by winvhesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Light, Domestic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: it's a certain couple's first valentine's day as a normal human people, and dean always likes to go all out with romantic gestures. castiel has a different opinion, about everything as far as the holiday goes. also, there's a surprise! (it's a good one i promise!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry piece for the @deancas-sweetheart challenge, also this is my first 1k fic (go me) i’d like to thank @moansmisha & @amaranthinecastiel (both are located over on tumblr, where you can also find me (under the same user as this account)) for their support and ideas when my brain was tired and i couldn’t write (without them i probably would’ve dropped out of this challenge so thank you loves) also this wasn’t beta’d so if there are any mistakes it’s all on me...happy reading!

Dean had spent the entire morning preparing breakfast for the chocolate haired man that was still sleeping in their shared bed. He created a special valentine’s day breakfast. It consisted of heart shaped waffles, sunny side up eggs, bacon, and extra crispy hash browns. Just the way Castiel liked it, but the heart shaped waffles were a surprise. Dean also made tea with extra honey, once he had placed everything on the dinner tray, along with a single red rose, he headed back up to him room to wake his partner.

Castiel had just woken up from a slumber he now needed since becoming human permanently. Cas had reached over to his husband’s side of the bed only to discover the other man wasn’t there. He figured Dean had gone down to the kitchen to fix some coffee, as the now human liked to sleep a lot later than his counterpart. Once he was at least halfway awake, Castiel did his usual morning yoga stretches. You know, to be healthy and “bendy” as Dean liked to call him.

Dean and Castiel enjoyed their breakfast together in their dining room. Castiel made no mention of the heart shaped waffles, as it wasn’t an unusual thing for dean to do something of these likes since they had gotten together.Dean continued to keep doing romantic gestures throughout the day to celebrate the first valentine’s day as normal non-supernatural hunters, instead of at a bar after a hunt. The former hunter felt he needed to do some of the typical romantic things that go with the holiday, but Castiel had different opinions on the pink, red, hearts, flowers, and candy holiday.

He had overheard a couple arguing about the very same holiday while he was out grocery shopping the other week. One half of the couple he overheard claimed, that they wanted to go all out for the day, but the other half had called it a “bullshit holiday that hallmark created so they could make more money.” Castiel had recalled this thinking that Dean seemed to be the one who wanted to go all out, while Castiel held the same views as the other portion of the couple from the grocery store. He brought this up to Dean, who got a slightly upset at his boyfriend. Cas had brought up the point that, while yes, this holiday was romantic to some, he didn’t need a special day out of the entire year to show he loves his partner. He can do that at any point, at any time, and most importantly whenever he wanted.

Castiel had also brought up many different points about how it was ridiculous to celebrate a holiday where the guy it was named for was executed. He couldn’t understand “what’s so romantic about that, Dean? Execution isn’t cute, nor romantic.” Dean couldn’t take his boyfriend spewing off random facts about all the different people named Valentine that may or may not have this holiday on their resume under accomplishments, so Dean kissed his boyfriends to shut him up. That’s kind of romantic and Castiel couldn’t complain about that, right?

After this long and drawn out discussion about whether the holiday was romantic or not, Dean and Castiel had come to an agreement that they would just stay in, maybe watch a documentary of Cas’s choosing (he chose one about bees, some things just don’t change) and then Dean getting to choose a movie to watch as well (Dirty Dancing, of course, which led to the couple trying to recreate that lake scene and failing). To any outsider, they probably would’ve melted at the sweet moment between two people in love…after they stop giggling at the failed attempt at a famous dance scene, of course.

After the films, have been watched and the couple is cuddling on their couch, Castiel brings up the fact that valentine’s day is usually a day that begins mating seasons for birds. He also suggests that maybe they could follow that one tradition for the ridiculous holiday. Dean has no complaints after that, though he does tell Cas that he has something important to ask before they can do any other fun and recreational valentine’s tasks.

Dean sat up from his spot on the couch and looked in his lover’s eyes. He then begins to explain that he had motives behind wanting to celebrate what was earlier called a “hallmark holiday.” Dean takes hold of Castiel’s hands.

The former hunter then began to explain everything that he had planned for the day, and how he was going to take Castiel to a nice romantic dinner where a violinist would play soothing music. He also went on to explain that maybe he would have slipped a ring he had in his pocket for a year onto a breadstick, until his partner had found it. Mention of a ring caught Castiel’s attention so he asked his boyfriend about it. At this point, Dean had taken a thin silver band out of his right pants pocket and had gotten down onto one knee in front of his boyfriend.

Dean had then started saying everything he was going to say in the restaurant. Things like, “I’m so in love with you” and “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to do this.” The former hunter had also made mention of how he didn’t mind if he never got to do any of the things the Castiel hated that he did if he had to give up the man he loved. The speech was sappy, cute, and nearly everything Cas didn’t like about the holiday. More things were said, but looks were exchanged between each other. They knew that neither of them would be going anywhere without the other for a very long time. Castiel had said “yes” many times over, he maybe even kissed his now fiancé breathless.

Later in the evening, as the couple were cuddling after a heated session of kissing on their bed a short conversation was had before they both fell into a much-needed slumber. “See, sweetheart, I told you it’s not so bad.” “I still think this day is ridiculous, Dean, I don’t need a special day to tell or show you how much I love and care about you.”


End file.
